The Rise of Hope
by Chaotic Forces
Summary: Gaia won the final battle, but Percy managed to escape. The gods thrown into Tartarus, the demigods at the battle imprisoned and the rest hunted to extinction. Percy is the only won left. 3 years after Gaia winning, monsters roam the streets freely, reforming in seconds. Percy has been on the run for 3 years, now has the chance to make things better. It is time for the rise of Hope
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**First fanfic, wanted to see how I'd do. Hope you enjoy.**

[3rd Person]

The wolves ran through the woods. They ran faster and faster, never stopping, never looking back. The other animals were also running, away from the wolves, as the wolves ran away from _something._

The animals kept moving, then, a young gazelle tripped, tumbling to the ground. The mother and father ran back to help their young, the wolves ran past them. The gazelles had no sooner started running again when they found arrows through their skulls. They dropped to the ground, dead. The wolves kept moving, never stopping, never looking back.

When the animals had left the bodies of the gazelles far behind, a hooded figure dropped from the trees, landing next to the bodies. The figure was male, but the white cloak he wore hid any physical features, as well as shrouding his face in darkness. All that could be seen underneath the hood was the tip of the man's nose, and a small smile above his pointed chin. He picked up the bodies and swung them over his shoulder like they weighed nothing, before running back into the forest. Leaving a small pool of gazelle blood as the only evidence that something had happened in the area of the woods. No tracks left to follow, not a sound was made as he left. Almost like he had never existed.

The man ran to the top of a mountain, ran to his camp and started to gut the animals for food. His camp was a single tent. It was a deep black with silver wolves patterning the cloth. A single fire burnt on a small pile of wood, next to what looked like an archery range that had been set up. The carcasses were strung upon a line over the fire, slowly cooking the meat. A bag of fruit and vegetables was laying near a log. A log which looked like it had been eat upon before, with small stains covering the trunk.

A silver bow was strung on the man's back, along with a quiver resting on his right shoulder blade. A sword was hanging from his belt, giving off a slight glow. There was another sword resting on his back, next to his quiver. This sword was of a black metal, and somehow managed to give off a slight feeling of death around it. The man didn't seem to notice. A tomahawk hung from his left hip, it looked to be made of a silvery substance, like the man's bow. The tomahawk had patterns carved into its blade, to intricate to make out until it was too late. Knives were strapped to his thighs, and there were some shurikens on his belt, ready to be thrown at a moment's notice. Based on the archery range, the man was proficient in using them.

The man sighed. A deep, depressed sigh. His hand moved into his pocket, pulling out a weathered, old book. His hand stroked the cover almost longingly. He opened the cover to reveal faded images of children wearing orange shirts with their arms around the neck of another. There was a girl with long, blonde hair grinning with her arm around the middle figure neck, her eyes a startling grey. There was a boy who seemed to be entering puberty, with stubble coating his chin. He had strange, furry, goat like legs and was watching the scene unfold with amusement. Next to him was a bulky girl. But she wasn't fat, no, it was all muscle. She too had her arm around the middle figures neck, but she was also rapping her knuckles over his scalp. The boy in the centre had a carefree smile covering his face. Eyes that sparkled of mischief and fun, they were a deep sea green colour. His hair was jet black, like the night. And at the back of the group, was a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and seemed to be wearing the classic 'I'm not someone you should trust.' look.

The man turned the page, and now the boy at the back was gone, along with the girl made of muscle. But the others were still there. Arms over their shoulders like they were all best friends. The black haired boy was still in the middle, with the girl with grey eyes on his left, and the boy who now had a wispy beard on his right.

The next photo showed the same three, only now they were joined by a girl with hair as dark as the boys, and eyes an electric blue. She and the green eyed boy were in the middle, arms around each other's shoulders. They were each wearing a large smile, and they seemed to not have a care in the world. The boy with goat legs was standing with the girl with grey eyes on the left. They each seemed to be equally happy as the other two.

The man closed the book. There were many more pages, but he seemed to be done as he slipped the book back into his pocket. His food was done. He walked over to his table and started to eat. He pulled his hood down to reveal lightly tanned skin. His long hair was jet black, and his eyes were a deep sea green. He was the boy from the photo. Now however, his eyes seemed to hold pain and lose, no trace of the carefree child in the pictures. He had grown to a 6'3 and had strong muscles. Not enough muscle that he seemed bulky, but enough that he was strong and lean. His figure was one of good health, one most people would die for. A strong 8 pack on his chest, no fat visible on his body, and good muscle covering his arms and legs.

As he was finishing up, he picked up his few possessions, packed up his camp and got ready to leave. As he turned to leave, a black vortex opened at the edge of the cliff overlooking the forest below. A man wearing a pure black suit stepped out. He had silver hair, and pale skin. His eyes however seemed to draw you in, a bottomless dark void. The man called out.

"Perceus Jackson, I am Lord Chaos. I have a proposal for you." The man wearing the white cloak stopped, turned around and lowered his hood. He stared at Lord Chaos.

"Proposal? You want to marry me? Well I'm flattered and all, but I'm afraid your just not my type." Percy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Lord Chaos chuckled. "I see your sense of humour still works. That's good, I would be worried if it didn't. Your legendary sense of humour has even reached my ears young demigod. But no, I no longer want ownership of Earth. Gaia has ruined this once beautiful planet. I am sure you know what I speak of." He said. Percy grunted, he seemed to find it a sore topic. "In 3 years she had destroyed civilisation, and I want to wash my hands of Earth. I am here, to offer you ownership of the solar system Earth belongs to."

"Why give it to me?" Percy asked.

Chaos looked at Percy carefully. "Because, there is no one else left who doesn't bow to Gaia alive."

Percy's eyes gained a hard glint in them. They were filled with hatred and a sadness at the truth. "What's the catch then?"

"No catch, you will become my equal in every way. Powers, power levels. Everything equal. However, you will not be able to leave your solar system without my permission, and likewise, I will not be able to enter this solar system without your permission. Think of it like the gods domains. They cannot enter without the invite of the god who owns the domain, yes? So, to prevent a galactic war this is an oath you must take before I give you my powers." Chaos said.

Percy nodded. He seemed to think the idea made sense. "I, Perceus Jackson, swear upon all five rivers of the underworld and the fates that I shall not leave this solar system without an invite from Chaos to enter his."

"I, Chaos the Creator, swear upon the five rivers of the underworld and the fates that I shall not enter this solar system without Perceus Jacksons invite." Thunder boomed around them and 3 old ladies, standing at the edge of the woods nodded before disappearing.

Percy stumbled as he started to glow, the glow getting brighter as he fell to his knees.

"You are now gaining my powers, so you are immortal. You cannot die, but you can be killed. If you wish to remove Gaia from power, do not die until you have done so. It will take a centaury for you to reform with her in charge, and that is if you are experienced in reforming. To use your powers, I'll let you work that out by yourself. If you ever need to contact me, teleport to Pluto and focus on me. It will create something similar to Iris messages except it uses void energy. I think your mortal call them wormholes? Anyway, good luck with your new solar system. Do as you wish with it, although I believe that Ouranos wanted to gift you with a palace. He had help from Nyx, Erebus and Pontus though. It should be where you first met Ladon. I believe Mt. Othrys has moved again so the mountain was empty. Gaia has lost any power she had with the Primordial's as we believe she has become more tyrant than 'God' as you call it. Good luck with whatever you do, I hope we can be allies in the future." And with that, Lord Chaos left the same way he appeared, through a black void.

Percy stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking at the forest and the small river running through the trees. He stared up at the rising sun on the horizon. His eyes took on a dangerous glint as he watched the sun rise.

"Enjoy your time in power Gaia. Your 3 years of peace are ending. It is time for justice. It is time for rebellion. It is time, for the return of Hope."

**-Thousands of miles below the Earth, in Tartarus-**

In the cell where the Olympians were being held, in front of them on the hearth of Hestia. A small flame lit.

**A/N**

**How was it? Should I continue this? Advice is always appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks for those who bothered to read and review. It meant a lot to me. I haven't read MoA yet so if any of this story contradicts something that happens in it... yeh. Unintentional. I noticed a few mistakes, minor, I made in Ch1 so I might go back and fix them later.**

Chapter 2

[Percy PoV]

After Lord Chaos left, I started to walk through the woods again. But my mind was on autopilot, albeit, a lot sharper of an autopilot than others but still autopilot. My mind was wandering back to where everything had went wrong. Where we lost the final battle. Where I lost my friends. Where I lost my family. Where I lost, everything.

**-Flashback-**

**3 years earlier. Final battle under Mt. Olympus.**

I hacked and sliced, I slashed and I parried. Monsters fell left and right, the Giants falling back. Our armies finally pushing forward, pushing them back towards the base of the mountain. Leo was burning his way through empousa, he looked like the human torch, a blaze of destruction. Piper and Hazel were back to back, Piper charm-speaking and Hazel hurling precious gems through their skulls when they froze. I glanced to my right to see a large Elephant charging through enemy ranks, before suddenly becoming a giant eagle with celestial bronze claws. Frank. He seemed to be fine, so I kept moving forward, coming towards a large group of hellhounds, as I went to strike, I saw Nico and Mrs. O'Leary appear in the center of the group, causing chaos in the group. Nico with his Stygian iron sword and Mrs O'Leary with her...natural weapons. I saw Jason up ahead and ran to catch up. I jumped over a horde of Scythian Dracaena and landed with my back to Jason, we fell into a natural dance of death. To others it looked beautiful, yet deadly and dangerous. We knew each other's fighting styles and we were already guessing correctly how the other was reacting and covering their weak points.

"I got 34,045" he yelled, "How many you got Jackson" he asked as he sliced through a sphinx.

"Phh, only 34,000? I'm already at 56,000 man! Duck!" I yelled and hurled riptide over his head, impaling a hyperborean giant in the skull. He nodded gratefully and I started a hurricane around us, he charged the edges with lightning. We flew over, and destroyed, a circle of monsters.

I spotted the hunters of Artemis 500 yards away fighting Gration while Artemis was fighting with Nico Di Angelo against Porphyrion. We were winning now, there were only two other Giants left Alcyoneus, who was fighting Clarisse and Apollo. While Otis was going against the 5th legion of Rome, Athena and Aphrodite, those perfume bombs reminded me that she was an Olympian for a reason. The others were all spread out around the battle field, destroying what was left of the army. I left Jason and ran over to help a group of campers and Diana.

20 minutes later, the army was decimated, only a few thousand left. The Giants gone, and the army itself on the run. As some of us started to cheer, I felt a chill go down my spine and threw myself at Diana, who had started to turn back into Artemis. As I collided with her and brought us both to the ground, where we had been standing exploded. As we got up, I looked up to see a truly horrifying sight standing at the top of Mt. Olympus.

There, silhouetted against the sun, was a woman. What, no it's not my wife! Wait, am I even married? No, not my mother either, where did you get that idea? No, there stood something even worse. Artemis paled as she spotted the woman to.

"Gaia..." She whispered.

A booming, cruel laugh filled the air, as monsters we had just destroyed started to reform on Mt. Olympus. The gods started to sink into the Earth, campers frozen to the ground.

"RUN! RUN YOU FOOLS!" Zeus shouted. But it was too late for most. Only Jason, Frank, Thalia and I were powerful enough to override the spell Gaia had on our feet.

"Percy catch!" Artemis said, throwing me her bow as she sank beneath the surface of the Earth.

I didn't have time to react as I caught it and kept running. Our group was making some progress when Thalia caught her foot on a rock which had just appeared. When her face hit the Earth, she was absorbed beneath the surface. A scream of terror frozen on her face. Frank, who had tried to help her soon found himself also being pulled under the ground, even with his powers he couldn't escape. He gave me and Jason a nod and yelled at us to keep running. We made it to the borders of Greece before Jason was shot in the back of his knee, causing him to fall also. We made eye contact as he fell. A message passed between us.

_Run. Warn the campers who stayed behind. Run!_

I nodded briefly and plunged myself into the Mediterranean sea. I propelled myself forward. Artemis' bow still tightly clutched in my hand. I would find a way to free the gods, no matter what the cost.

I would save my friends.

**-End Flashback-**

I snapped back to reality as I heard a large crash above me. Instinctively I rolled to the side and into the thicker foliage. Kampê landed where I had been standing. Shit. She was back.

"Oh Jackson! I know your here, I can smell you. Why don't we just make this easy and you hand yourself over to me, you don't need a repeat of last time do you?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

I remembered the last time, her sword had caught my arm and I had to retreat to survive. She was a very tough nut to crack, and she would just reappear anyway. However, I now had new powers. Admittedly I had no idea how to use them but...how hard could it be. I was like a creator of the universe or something. Shouldn't I be all feared? I'm Percy Jackson, I don't hide! I walked out into the clearing behind Kampê.

"Your right Kampê, I don't want a repeat of last time." I sighed. She smiled a feral grin when I said this, then an infamous crooked grin spread across my face and I stared right into her eyes. "Because this time, I'm putting you down for good, for now." She snarled and charged.

Her swords were covered in an even more lethal poison ever since she had joined Gaia and she hadn't got any worse at using them either. I dodged before I stuck back. We continued our dance through the woods. One of us would attack, the other counter the attack or dodge it and then repeat. This went on for nearly twenty minutes before I tried something new.

You would have to be insane to try this. You would have to be a complete idiot to try this. You would have to be lucky as hell to pull this off. And, you would have to be skilled to manage it against someone as good as Kampê.

Luckily, I was all of the above.

I lunged forward, using the first sword move I had ever learned. I had used this same move to defeat Kronos as well. Surprisingly, it worked. Kampê's sword fell from her grasp and I quickly snatched it into my other hand. Now, I was using the same poison Gaia had made for Kampê against Kampê. Poetic justice, nah. I just thought it was cool.

As Kampê disintegrated, I ran. I slid my knew sword onto my belt and kept moving. I needed to get out of this forest now. I'll go towards the palace that Chaos told me I now had. Alright, I'm currently in the South of Alaska, so it shouldn't be too hard to get there, right?

**-Time skip 1 week-**

Yeah, whatever idiot thought it would be easy to get from Southern Alaska to Mt Tam, was an optimistic fool. I've been attacked non-stop since I started moving. Hellhounds, Empousa, Sphinx's, the Nemean Lion, a few Hydras. Hell, I'm now wondering if these powers are a blessing or a curse. My scent must have multiplied by the millions based on how often I was attacked. But hey, I was finally here. Mt Tam. Without the gardens of the Hesperides the mountain seemed empty. As I climbed up to the peak, I saw a tall castle. Not overly huge, yet not to small, perfect. The castle was made up of black bricks, coated in what looked like water and shadows mixed together. I wanted to test how strong the walls were when the Minotaur came charging up the hill, horns pointed at me. Well, I thought, this is convenient.

I positioned myself so I could jump out of the way, while the Minotaur would crash into the wall at top speed. Just as I dodged and took the time to watch, the Minotaur was seemingly _absorbed_ by the walls. I somehow knew though that he had just went straight threw the building, being automatically deemed a threat and forcefully shadow travelled to the opposite side of the castle. He had kept his speed and I could hear the crash which symbolised he had just run off of the side of Mt. Tam.

"Wow...I have a beast castle." I muttered. Then I grinned. "Nico is going to be soo jealous."

With that, I walked up to the gates, which opened upon a thought for me, and I entered my castle of raw awesomeness. As I stepped through the gates, I heard them close. I had a thought I hadn't felt in a long, _long_, time.

'I'm home'

**-In Mt Othrys-**

"What do you mean you failed! Mother will kill all of us if we don't bring her Jackson within the next 7 years. We need to catch him soon, so the punishment is of the lesser degree. Stupid monsters, never trust them to do a job. If you want it done, do it yourself, or send one of your family members. Hey! Hey Hyperion! Your going on a road trip with Atlas and Prometheus!" The man yelled.

"WHAT! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO KRONOS!" Hyperion yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO ON A ROAD TRIP! I'M HAVING FUN IN HERE!" Atlas called through the palace.

"All of you are going, and your all going now, before I call mother." They all paled. "You three, are going to go on a road trip across the pond." Kronos said steadily.

"Why? Why are we going to the wasteland that was America now? Didn't we give that place to the monsters?" Prometheus asked, genuinely interested. America was somewhat abandoned now. Civilisation being whipped out when they moved back to Greece.

"Your all going to complete a little errand. You see, I don't think the monsters can manage this. After all, they've had three years and still haven't managed it." Kronos replied, smirking. "In fact, Atlas, you'll be visiting your old home first. After all, that was where they were last seen."

Atlas growled. Hyperion put a hand on his shoulder before stepping forward. "Enough with beating around the bush, Kronos. What is the errand?"

Kronos smile deepened. "Why, your all going to remove the last threat to mother and us." Hyperion and Atlas stared at Kronos, while Prometheus gasped. "You are going to find and kill Percy Jackson."

All of the Titans laughed, a deep, booming, evil laugh echoed through the halls of Mt. Othrys.

**A/N**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Reviews are nice. Pointers and such, like constructional criticism. Yeah, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Yeah, thanks for the reviews again. I really appreciate them. And zsouthwell he won't be with Annabeth. I'm planning on building up the last 3 years through flashbacks showing how he's tried to "save his friends". There isn't a flashback in this chapter though because I'm planning a large flashback next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

[Percy PoV]

At first, I was confused. I mean, this castle looked to be about 500ft long from the front. But here I am, inside, and the gardens, _the gardens_, look to be more than double that before the front door! I get that there's a garden, but this doesn't even make sense. Wait.

Primordials helped.

Ouranos, Nyx, Erebus, and Pontus.

Sky, night, darkness, and the sea.

That still doesn't make the huge space make sense though.

Hold on.

Space.

_Chaos._

Dam, I should have got that sooner. The god of the universe helped huh. Cool. So it's bigger than it looks, that's nice. I can hold a party which will put Mr D to shame. I'll add it to 'my to do list'. First, I need to look around my palace. Can't call something this big a castle, it would be an insult. Like calling Ireland a small rock.

As I started walking forward I looked at the gardens. They were nice, I guess. But they were just flat fields. They were bare. I'd have to fix that. The actual fortress looked bugger than Olympus and Othrys put together. It. Was. Huge.

I walked up to the door and saw a notice nailed to my new front door. I picked it up and read it, smiling slightly.

Hey Percy.

Chaos here, hope you like the castle. Anyway, it'll move around if you want it to. Just think of where you want it to be and it'll head there. Also, you can choose what it looks like from outside as well. We chose castle so you didn't miss it, we know you can be blind. Now, on to technicalities. This is actually about the size of Ireland.

"Craaaap. I called my home a small rock." I muttered.

So, try not to make it look its real size, yeh? If you need your palace and you haven't got it on you, then just will it to come to you. It'll appear in your pocket as a small rock, pure black crystal with water inside. Just smash it on the ground and it'll be in tent form for you. This, in case you didn't already know, cannot be claimed by enemy forces unless you let them inside. The outside structure will act like one giant shadow. Just moving the objects through it. Neat trick, huh. Now, _I know your begging to know so I'll tell you. Okay. I want a Titan for Christmas. Now, just mail it to Pluto and I'll pick it up, okay. Good. You should spend some time training with your powers here, or you can run around doing whatever you want now. Have fun!_

_p.s. You might want to pick up a friend of yours. They appear to be lost at sea. :P_

_P.P.S. What? Just because I'm the creator of the universe means I can't make emoticons!? Your no fun! :/_

"Em, maybe I overestimated Lord Chaos' maturity. He should meet Apollo, bring around Ragnarok." I said out loud. "What friend does he mean? Lost at sea?" I'll work it out later."

I continued on my tour of my new palace. There was a Throne room near the entrance. My throne seemed to be made of everything really. It kept changing, flowing through different forms. I swear I saw Zeus' royal behind once as part of the material to make my throne, but I couldn't be sure. The view was amazing. The gardens stretched for miles, and it seemed the palace itself had shrunk more. I guess it based what it looked like to suit my needs more. I didn't want a huge building, but I wanted a large garden. I saw a large empty space just outside of the front door to my palace. I walked over.

"Okay, let's see if I can do this." I said. I closed my eyes and saw a forest. Just like the one I had been living in in Alaska. The same small creek winding through the trees, the same cliff overlooking the forest. I saw the small details I had come to appreciate. Like the tree roots sticking up at odd angles, and the rocks on the ground. When I had finished imagining the forest, I added in some new details. Like a small house resting on the cliff to represent what I wanted the main 'inside' castle to look like. I added in animals, the wolves which were running while I hunted the gazelle. The gazelles, the rabbits, the foxes, the bears, the eagles, the birds, even all the different fish from the ponds and the river. I added in a large mountain range in the distance. It was steep, sharp slopes covered in snow, corries and other glacial features decorating them. Beautiful pine trees growing on the East side mountains, while the North and the West side were bare, with a few thinly spread bushes and rocks. The South side was a glacier, raw ice with thinly spread snow. I added in creatures which I knew inhabited the mountains such as goats, birds of prey and the mountain lion. I added in a desert for the West side of my palace. It had sand dunes, large expanses of bare sand and the occasional oasis with palm trees. There were lizards, rattle snakes, and spiders. I kept adding animals and smaller details to these areas before moving on to the area I wanted surrounding the North, West and South sides. The ocean. What? There is no favouritism here. What makes you think that? Hehe, well...shut up.

I added in coral reefs, sea structures, even a few sunken ships from different time periods. Including, but not limited to, the ship Annabeth and I had used to escape Circe's Island. I figured that it needed some form of recognition, it was a good ship. So now it would be the home of a family of hammerhead sharks. As I went around adding things to my new world..I mean palace, I came across a strange thought. If I have the same powers as Chaos, then couldn't I make this even bigger? When I zoomed out in my mind's eye, I mentally stumbled. I HAD been making it bigger. It was about as big as the whole US by now. Huh, may as well continue then. I went back to my ocean and continued finishing it all up. When I was finally done, I tried something. I started to bend my world into a sphere. I started to make it into a _planet._ I moulded it into the sphere shape, I kept my world like Pangaea though, one large continent. The ocean made up around 40% of the world on this planet. I changed the house on the hill to be like a portal. I would walk into my Palace and it would bring me to my planet. There would be no other way to enter this planet. This way, this was the only place I knew would be perfectly safe.

I went to leave when another thought hit me. I could revive the extinct animals on this planet, couldn't I. I would make Pan proud. A _wild_ planet. Nothing to spoil it, no large human populations. Actually, there wasn't a human population. If I was going to add one then I would make it out of demigods who all knew the rules. Whatever the rules were by that time. Either way, I was adding those animals back into this world. So I did. I thought back to all those times in the museums. The mammoths bone structure, how they looked, where they lived, what they ate and placed them back in the North. I did this for every animal, including a few of my own creation.

One such animal was a type of bird/fish hybrid. It was..._strange?_ It could fly and it could swim. It could breath from high altitudes and it could breath underwater. I thought it was hilarious. Although, despite its looks it was a deadly predator. Razor sharp talons on its webbed feet, and its wings, although having feathers, were like a razor blade at the front. It's beak was like a drill. Literally. It could rotate at speeds faster than even the eyes of a god to take in. I had to slow down time by about 100,000 times before it started becoming visibly spinning. Okay, don't annoy the little...what to call it. I'll call it a Squakakhine. (Squawk-a-kee-ne). I probably shouldn't have made it very smart, but it was going to be my symbol. I wanted it to be feared. To portray justice and finality. It looked epic though. It's feathers were as black as night, with silver specks that looked like stars sparkling on them. Actually, if it stopped for long enough, you could see that they were actually moving stars. The feathers themselves would make a deadly blade if you could somehow gain ownership of one, but only if it was willingly given. It would transform into the perfect sword for the user, and could hurt even a god.

Other animals I made included a mixture between Laden, the Hydra and the Nemean Lion. My thoughts...don't annoy him. One hundred, poisonous heads with indestructible scales? It couldn't be killed! Not without a lot of arrows coated in Greek fire all heading down every throat at the exact same time anyway. I decided that if anyone could actually kill it, then they had better get something good for it. Nemean Lion = Indestructible fur coat. Laden = well, an apple of immortality really as he won't be able to stop you.

So, my cross breed should give them something awesome. I thought quite hard on the matter actually, what should I give the person or persons who can kill it. I'll let them ask me a question, or, if it was only one person then I'll grant them a wish directly from me. Either way, they would instantly be teleported to my throne room.

Now, I need a name. I decided on the Hydroklean. (Hi-drok-lee-an) It was good enough. Now, I opened my eyes.

There, on the edge of the cliff in Alaska, sat my old tent. I entered it and I was instantly leaving the tent. Strange? Imagine it like entering a door. When you enter the door, you leave the other side. The tent door was the portal to my new planet. My squakakhines flying through the air, sabre-toothed tigers hunting through the forests and a few birds of prey flying away from the squakakhines. I liked my tent being the portal. I liked where the portal exit was on my new plant to, especially as I could move the entrance on Earth around. Now I just had to add an actual palace to this new world. Not close to the exit, gods no. I mean somewhere further away on the planet. Like in a similar forest, just on the other side of the world. If they want to see me, they can bloody well work to see me. I teleported to nearly the other side of the world, and saw a replica forest except that the trees looked older, thicker, covered in snow, and more dangerous. Yet, strangely it was clear that this was where I would be living to anyone else. So, I cut a large portion of the trees around an even taller cliff, so a better view of the snow covered pine forest, and a palace started to form.

It was made of marble, black crystal and water shards. I definitely had an affinity for water still. The black crystals were something of a personal favourite, except I filled the insides with lava to make them glow. They absorbed the heat, making the crystal stronger. There were black columns of flames lighting the palace. Trees and shrubs grew on balconies, showing my love of nature which I had developed during my years on the run. My throne sat in a large, triangular room at the back. Doors on the door in front, and other thrones for when the Primordials visited. The floor where the Primordial's thrones were, was on a revolving floor. So that the thrones would revolve from the Primordial thrones and replace them with the Olympian thrones for if they ever visited. The triangle shape, and that the thrones were built into the walls prevented someone from sneaking around the edges of the room to attack someone. They would have to walk into the centre. The roof was made of glass, so the room was filled with daylight or moonlight depending on the time. There was a hearth in the centre of the room, for the Primordials. The Olympian hearth was in Tartarus with them I assumed, and the Titans Hearth was in Mt. Othrys.

The rest of the Palace was fairly similar to itself. It had black flames producing light, with skylights stationed to allow daylight to seep inside in the day. Plant life growing around on window sills, platforms, and small waterfalls falling into pools for plants to grow around. Indoor games room included any game I could conceive in my mind, which seemed to mainly be a replica of the Lotus Casino minus the swimming pool slides.

The swimming pool was designed to look like the ocean. With areas for waves, rivers for getting from place to place. Steep, upper course parts and waterfalls for slides and flumes. There were places to exit the pool and walk on the small islands which had beach huts designed for relaxing and small restaurants set up for food on the islands. There were peaceful, non-lethal animals inhabiting these islands as well as a few fish in the oceans and rivers.

If I left my palace, and walked through the woods for a little while, or, more exactly, underneath the forest in a secret passage, I arrived at one of the beaches of my planet.

As I stared out at the sea, I thought back to the note. Or, more specifically, the sentence

'_You might want to pick up a friend of yours. They appear to be lost at sea.'_

Then I gasped. I had to go pick them up _now!_ Actually, they could probably help me decorate to.

**-Tartarus, Cell 230583721-**

[? PoV]

It's cold. So cold. But I couldn't give up my faith that Percy would get us all out of here. Most already had. It had been three years, yeah, but I couldn't get the feeling it was coming soon. So I've started preparing energy for when he arrives. I will get out of here, because I know he's coming soon. I don't know how I know, but I do. I know it's soon.

"Stupid demigods, they thought they could beat Gaia." Came the voice of one of the guards patrolling outside.

"Yeah, I know. But that Jackson escaped didn't he?" Came another voice.

"Phf, Jackson. He'll be dead by next week. I heard they got Hyperion, Atlas and Prometheus chasing him now." Came voice 3.

My heart froze. 3 titans. All of which have something against him. I hope he knows. He's coming, I know that. But I don't know if he's coming here in one piece do I? Oh no, what if he was coming here dead? No, I'm panicking now. I can't lose hope, not yet. He wouldn't be caught by them. No, he'd get away. He always does.

"QUIET! I wouldn't be so sure. I've heard rumours. This is confidential information, but I heard the Olympian hearth has relit." Came another voice.

"Percy...he's bringing us hope..." I muttered. I knew it, I KNEW IT! He's coming, and it's soon!

"I'll be ready. Don't worry Percy, I believe you. You promised me you would, you don't make those lightly." I whispered.

**A/N**

**Anyone guess who's in cell 230583721? And who is the friend 'Lost at sea'? Anyway, as always reviews are nice if you have time to write them. Thanks for reading chapter 3 of Rise of Hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the story.**

**Annabeth chase: yeh, every story has some mucked up A/U. It's impossible for the hero to always win. the bad guys do have to win to keep balance. If the good guys always won, then how would we know they were the good guys? We don't have anything to compare them to really. If the Titans rule, you can compare them to the Gods instead of just the stories of their rule.**

**AriadneJustine: Thanks, I'm glad you picked up on it.**

**zsouthwell: Nobody else has thought of this because no one else is insane enough to have this type of idea. FACT. XD**

[Percy PoV]

As I ran through my palace, towards the front door, I started thinking about what had happened when I fled after the battle. Why I didn't teleport was beyond me, I was to tired and distracted to even consider it.

**-Flashback-**

As I left the Mediterranean and entered the Atlantic, I knew something was different. The sea felt, rougher. More violent, more like a mass of destruction, sinister almost. I should have taken the hint, but I was still in a form of shock. I kept propelling myself forward.

After I had travelled nearly 30naughts I started coming out of shock, and realised how much danger I was now in. Poseidon wasn't the owner of the sea anymore. The anger of the ocean, the sinister feeling in the water. Hell, the way it was trying to destroy everything in itself. How could I be so stupid! I'd have been safer in a bloody plane! I checked my natural map, nope, nothing around me except more ocean. This. Is. Bad. A deep chilling laugh echoed around me.

"Come to say hello little _hero._" The voice was old, ancient, and horribly familiar. I paled.

"Oceanus..." I gasped. The laughter was back, this time deeper, more powerful. I had to focus to not be swept away. He appeared in front of me.

"Little hero, come to hide in daddy's ruins?" he sneered. I must have looked terrified as he started to grin. "I'll show you a welcome home party to remember." With that, a huge current blasted me backwards. I had to get out of the water. I started running along the surface of the water, at least the currents couldn't hurt me here.

I kept running, sliding Artemis' bow over my shoulder before I dropped and lost it. I started running faster. Oceanus appeared 56 yards in front of me.

"Hmph, you want to do it the hard way, fine. But it doesn't matter, either way you're coming with me." He raised his hands and a massive, nearly 300ft tsunami was racing towards me.

"Well son of a-" I was cut off by a large body of water smashing into me, breaking a few ribs. Yup, water won't help me now, at least, not when it was sent directly from the titan of the ocean. As I stood back up, I hurled my own wave at him. Not as big as his tsunami, obviously, but for a demigod my wave was pretty big. I jumped onto my own hurricane and started to draw the ocean around me.

Oceanus apparently couldn't make hurricanes. I guess there was a positive to being a son of Poseidon instead of a son of Oceanus. No, instead he hurled more tsunami's. Oh, I get it. I use hurricanes and he uses massive waves taller than the 600th floor of the Empire State Building...totally fair. I made the smartest decision of my life, at that point in time it was anyway.

I fled.

Yeah, the hero of Olympus fled from a wave. The son of Poseidon fled from a _wave._ I know. Even I can feel the irony of that. Doesn't mean I turned back though, just meant I fled faster. My hurricane was speeding up, slowly gaining height and speed while I shot towards Long Island. Oceanus on his tsunami behind me. I started to imagine what the mortals would be seeing on the weather, as I did circles to avoid him but he just mirrored my moves, never catching up but never falling behind.

"_And over to Frank with the weather."_

"_Thanks Heather. Now, as we can see we are forecasted for clear skies and warm weather. But, it seems a large Hurricane and Tsunami are playing a game of tag out on the Ocean. Presently, I hope that the Tsunami catches the Hurricane so we can all see what happens when the Hurricane absorbs the water from the Tsunami and gets even bigger. Oh..Wait. It's heading straight for New York! Everyone run! It's the end of the world! Janet, I'm sorry I was never there for you my wife but there were better woman than you out there and I just can't stand your ugly face. I mean you yell when I drink and you won't let me eat my magic mushroom supply. The kid isn't even mine why would I care about the brat! So never mind, I wish I was allowed to just kick you. But as it is clearly obvious the mass murdering criminally insane teenager Perceus Orion Jackson is clearly responsible for every problem in the world. So-"_

Yeh...probably something like that. Anyway, better keep running. I'm getting tired and Oceanus is catching up now. My hurricane is dying down. I cut the power to the hurricane and turned around. We were now only a few miles to Long Island. Time to try and end this, or at least injure him enough so he doesn't follow me. Oceanus looked down at me, He smiled triumphantly and went to slam the entire tsunami down upon me. I raised my hand, acting upon instinct and then the tsunami seemingly froze, tossing Oceanus off of the top and he fell, in shock, on top of Riptide.

"Well...that was awkwardly easy." I said. "Maybe I'm being given a break...yeh, after all. Even my luck can't be all that bad can it. Accept the win and leave. Bye." And I left. Running to Long Island.

I should of thought about how easy that was, how there had to be a catch to that but I wasn't thinking. I was focused on getting back to Camp. It was only when I arrived that the thought of how easy it was to defeat the Titan crossed my mind. He was stalling me. Doesn't mean he wasn't trying to kill me, but his main job was to stall me. Because there, over the crest of the hill, was the camp on fire, burning with Greek fire. Monsters roaming the pathways, playing with the dead bodies of campers. I saw an Apollo camper being eaten whole by a hell hound. I saw a child of Aphrodite's face marred with scars, blood pouring down her side. Always blood. Blood everywhere. In the arena, on the rubble which was the cabins. Everywhere.

I couldn't escape the blood. The roman campers had been at camp. This was a massacre. Nobody was spared. I hoped a few had escaped, but I knew that that was seriously unlikely. I looked towards the beach and nearly needed to change my trousers. There, at the shore, sat the Kraken. Blood smeared on its tentacles and mouth. Teeth slicing through campers, eyes shot with bloodlust.

In the dining pavilion, I saw the flames we used to sacrifice food to the gods. I knew they could smell the food we offered them no matter where they were. That's what worried me. the monsters were using it as a public toilet and calling out the names of different gods. They were also throwing campers bodies into it. Seems dead little girls were a popular meal for Artemis. The scene made me want to throw up.

In the woods I saw dryads dying, the fire spreading uncontrollably. I looked to the where I remembered first seeing Hestia. Instead of the girl with the hearth, there was a pile of campers possessions being burnt. I knew Hestia had been captured, but I had hoped the Hearth was still there, I could have seen if it was possible to fix this mess. Now, I had no idea what to do. They were all gone. I was on my own. With nothing but Riptide, the clothes on my back which were in pretty bad shape, and the bow of Artemis.

I left. I turned around, noticed the golden fleece gone and the entrails of Peleus next to the remains of Thalia's tree. And left. The fleece was gone, the oracle most likely dead. After all, they had Phineus, they didn't need Rachel. The campers all gone. I was truly, alone.

Now, I would get my friends back. And that meant I was going to have to make small talk to Charon again. It was time to return to DOA recording studios.

**-End Flashback-**

Hmph, yeah I escaped Oceanus and saw the destruction of camp, but hey, I didn't give up. No I was too stubborn for that. Later events proved this. I was now running through forests back towards the door to Earth. I was getting my friend out of that ocean. They weren't going to be lost at sea for much longer.

**-Flashback-**

2 weeks after leaving the remains of camp.

Yeh, my camp was gone, my friends were gone, my family was gone to, but I wasn't going to give up was I? I didn't give up when my mum was dragged into the underworld did I? No, I was Perceus Orion idiotic, brave, loyal to a fault, monster slayer, Titan basher Jackson. I don't give up just because someone was in the underworld. When I set my mind to it, I get the job done.

Admittedly I had never faced a problem this big, and, even if I had never really noticed it, the gods had always helped out slightly. Hell, even Hera helped me once when she let my arrow fly straight into all 3 hearts of Greyon. How was I supposed to manage saving every god, demigod and friend who was being held prisoner you might ask? Well, my plan couldn't fail. It consisted of three words.

I'm winging it.

Yup. Hadn't failed me yet. Why should it fail me now? So, here I am running through the ruins of America. Seemed Gaia didn't like all of these cities polluting her _gracious _planet. Monsters seemed to be acting as if they owned America..which I guess was possible. I mean, Gaia was in charge, what wasn't possible if you were a blood thirsty, soulless monster nowadays.

The forests were growing back, the wild was coming back. Pan would be happy? No. I know Pan would hate how the wild was coming back. It should be humanity realising their mistakes, not when humanity is being wiped off of the face of America. Some were kept for sport, others for monsters which were more..active..with the mortals. I shuddered. They should be allowed to die peacefully. There was going to be a lot more people heading to Asphodel, no way would anyone get into Elysium. Even if Gaia forced some to go there, the place itself would feel their impurity and kick them out. Probably why compared to the fields of punishment, Elysium was a desert to a forest.

I was learning to use Artemis' bow. If nothing else I would at least say the bow was used to nail a few of Gaia's minions. They wouldn't die, but I wasn't going to let them kill me until I freed my friends. And after that, I didn't care what happened. I was going to get my friends out of there.

I reached an entrance to the underworld, it wasn't DOA recording studios, no. I had stumbled across the entrance me and Nico had used to get me my Achilles curse. The Achilles curse...I might take another dip in the Styx. I needed every advantage I could get. I was smarter now, a lot smarter. I knew where I'd place my mortal point. It had to be accessible, but it didn't say it had to be easy to access.

I ran down the stairs, and came crashing out onto the shore of the Styx. Unfortunately for me, just like last time I tripped and fell into the river. I thought I saw Achilles there, staring at me in shock. As I plunged under the water, the river seeming to look at my very soul. I felt a difference. This time, instead of blinding agony, I felt warmth. Almost as if the river was comforting me. In fact, I could feel the curse take place but I didn't know where my mortal point was! This was bad. If I didn't know how I could die, how could I protect myself!

As I started to panic, I felt the river change, as if it was hugging me. Strange. Then I remembered, rivers, all rivers, have a spirit in them. Did the Styx have a spirit in it? It made a strange sort of sense, I suppose.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hush child, I give you my blessing, not my curse. Now bring down Gaia for me please, she creates more failed dreams and crushed hopes than any politician." I felt the arms around my waist leave me, and I was thrown out of the river.

I did a double forward flip and landed on my feet. Achilles stared at me.

"Y-Y-You...Again...she blessed you...wha.." He stuttered. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Here was the great hero Achilles speechless at little old me. My laughing seemed to bring him back to reality. "Hero, I suggest you start moving. I sense Gaia's forces heading this way. Should she capture you, I fear what would happen to you. Goodbye, and good luck brother." And he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well...I better get moving." And so I ran. And I ran towards the Tartarus and the Fields of Punishment. With a small army approaching the area where I had bathed in the Styx. Now, I had the blessing of the Styx. I was indestructible, with no mortal point, things were looking up. I had to get my friends out soon. They had been in here for five long months, five months longer than they should have been.

**-End Flashback-**

"Yeh, cause that blessing sure did last didn't it." I snorted. It was a shame I had lost the blessing, but it was useful for the time I had it. I was now running into my portal tent, and now, I was back on Earth. In Alaska, by myself once more. I picked up the portal on this side and kept running towards the ocean.

"I'm coming..." I muttered under my breath. "You won't be trapped there much longer..."

And I ran faster towards my destination. I, Percy Jackson, was going to be the first hero in history to _return_ to Ogygia.

**A/N**

**Yup. Because it was the Olympians that imprisoned Calypso, I don't think the Titans would be able to locate her. Nor would Gaia. Ogygia is an island which isn't really part of reality. As if it's being held in a different point in _space._ So, with the powers of Chaos he should be able to find it. But he has 3 Titans after him, and he doesn't even know.**

**Please review. They mean a lot and tell me what you are thinking about the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Em...Sorry, I sorta got caught up in exam studying and stuff. Managed to fit in some time for this. Thanks for all those who reviewed. To answer the guest's question about Annabeth, there is a reason I haven't mentioned her yet. We've seen from near the end of Gaia's battle to the blessing of the Styx. Between son of Neptune *cause I haven't read MoA, and when I do I won't change this to fit it because I started without it.* and the Gaia battle scene is an unknown, same goes for between the blessing and meeting Chaos, unknown. We don't know what happened. Hence, the flashbacks. I find them a nice way to curve a story to your needs and slowly reveal a picture, nothing against actually showing from start to finish just my own personal preference, bit like H.I.V.E. The Overlord protocol, the way it begins.**

**Anyway, I appear to have rambled off of the topic. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

[Percy PoV]

I was crossing Minnesota, when I felt the large presence of godly..no...Titany? Is that even a word? Hm..I'll need to contact the dead workers from the dictionary buildings and ask them to add it into the book. Oh, I appear to have rambled and am now surrounded...

Oops?

Quick Percy, use that brain of yours, how do I get out of here. Hm, I'll try something. I hope that worked. Now. What to do about this. Ok, Hyperion is looking at me with loathing, yeh loathing. I think that's Prometheus, yup, still evil. And that over there is... well dam, it's Atlas. Gotta think fast. Got it.

"So, Hyperion how was life as a tree? See, I've always wondered if the sunrays help mellow out your anger problems with the soothing wind rustling through your branches, Thalia never answered when I asked her, soooooo, How was it?" Genies. Now to wait for him to get angry. Yes. "That's it, let anger flow through your veins. Let hate overcome you. You know the spell Hyperion. Just two words and it'll all be over." Yup. Now, they seem to think I'm crazy. Good thing Annabeth made me read Harry Potter, now I have so much more material for annoying them. And if they think I'm crazy..

"OMG! THERE EVERYWHERE!" I suddenly screamed, pointing all around me. The Titans jumped, and I quickly grabbed Prometheus' legs. He was actually the most dangerous one in my opinion. Hyperion and Atlas didn't have brain power. Not like this guy. He'd see through me soon.

"HELP ME DADDY! I DON'T WANT TO LIE TO MOMMY GAIA ANYMORE! CLAIM ME AS YOUR SON, LIKE YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD WHEN I WAS BORN!" Prometheus was now in shock. He hadn't come around yet, realising that I had just shifted all of Atlas and Hyperion's attention to him.

"You had a son with Giaia! And then didn't tell us!?" Hyperion yelled. I smirked into _daddy Prometheus'_ legs. Next up was Atlas I thought, and I was right. In a sense. I guess. Maybe.

_THUMP!_

I looked up, as Prometheus's legs left my arms. There, above me, where his head would have been, was Atlas' fist. And 80 metres away, was a broken tree and a shower of gold dust. I knew he would reform in Mt. Othrys so I had bought myself at least a couple of minutes. Monsters, that would be seconds. But Titans, Gods, and Primordials? Nah, they had to regenerate their power. The more powerful, the longer it took. The first regeneration was always the longest though. So while Percy would take a centaury to reform, Gaia, would only take half as long as that and she didn't have somebody forcing her to not reform.

"Little idiot. How dare he get his way with Gaia and I am denied?" Atlas roared. I smirked openly now. Time to move onto target two. Hyperion.

"So, uncle. Can we go back to your place like last time. You know, your place was cool." I hoped this would work. Atlas will hopefully be to mad to remember he had been as shocked as himself. I apparently was still Tyche's favourite demigod. I worshipped her as soon as I found out about her as much as I did Hestia and my dad. I had accepted that my bad luck was because my dad had broke the oath on the Styx, with me being the reason. The blessing had removed that, but it was a little late after that. Still, right now is useful. As Atlas had now just crushed Hyperion into the ground down to his neck, and was holding a watering can over his head.

I started laughing. Atlas seemed to only just remember that I existed. As he turned sharply to face me.

"You see Atlas. This" I said, gesturing to the now trapped Hyperion and the remains of Prometheus. "Is why you need to keep a cool head. I mean, I'm sure your daughter is proud of you. Remember her, Zoe Nightshade? No? Brave, lieutenant of Artemis, daughter of Pleione? Hm. You are a horrible father. I expect you'll be alongside Kronos for father of the year."

To say Atlas was mad right now would be a major understatement. Or should I say a _general_ understatement. Well done Percy, horrible time for a sense of humour. He was...red.

"I mean, now, there's only the two of us. And of course our little audience." I said. Bending down and patting Hyperion on the head like you do to a pet dog who has just managed to do something. "However, I have use of you, Atlas." I walked forward and grabbed Atlas by his wrist before he came out of his stupor. He didn't seem to believe he'd just been tricked this easily. I looked at Hyperion, he was starting to come out of the ground. Better do this quickly then.

"Tell great grandma I said hi, won't you?" I said and teleported me and Atlas to Atlas' mountain. Which, moving with ancient Greece and the Titans, was now back in Greece. This was dangerous. I had to be quick about this. He snapped back to himself as we landed next to his old curse. I had just enough time to spot Zeus underneath the sky, looking at me in shock, before I was hurled against the wall. I swear I heard my artery snap.

"You think you can trick me demigod! I am Atlas! I am a Titan! You, I beat you once and I'll do it again." He bellowed, once more coated in his armour. I had a small flashback to seeing this scene before. Of course, there were differences. Artemis instead of Zeus. An army of monsters climbing up the side of the mountain. Luke and a kidnapped Annabeth. Thalia and a, what I was unaware of, poisoned Zoe. Still. I chuckled slightly.

"Yes, we never did get to finish our little fight the first time did we? I said calmly. Zeus just stared on horrified. I gave him a quick, unnoticeable nod though. He started to loosen the sky from his shoulders.

"Hmph. Yes, I believe we were interrupted by that..._Bitch_, Nightshade."

I swear there was steam coming out of my ears. She had died an honourable death and he made it out like she was worthless. I had a friend in Zoe by the end of that quest. And I have a fatal flaw of Loyalty. So, this was probably not his smartest move as most realised this was when I change into, as Nico called it, _'Ass Kicking Percy'_. I did the most reckless, most irresponsible thing I could.

I charged at him with a rock.

Yup. A rock.

He laughed, until I formed a sword of pure ice in my other hand and the rock hit him between the eyes. Then we started to actually fight. I lost track of time while we fought. Hell, I actually lost track of the amount of monsters that were sent in to try and distract me. I just know that when I gave a straight legged kick to his side, he flew into Zeus and retook his curse. At that point, I think I was once again blessed by Tyche as a new person arrived with Hades in his custody calling out.

"Alright Zeus, time to change punishments." I glanced at Zeus he was tired. I mouthed '_hide in the corner now'_ he nodded he understood and collapsed into the corner. When I stood at the edge of the arch, waiting. Then I saw Hades head pushed through he saw Atlas, his eyes going wide before spotting me, and he smirked. He stumbled forward, and his guard kicked him down. Only when Hades started laughing did the guard notice Atlas yelling profanities at him. Eyes going wide before he noticed a sword at his neck. He froze.

"W-w-who are you? W-w-w-what do y-you want?" He stuttered out. "Y-you'll never get away with this." He said, a bit more confidently.

"Oh. But you see. I will get away with this. For you see." I leaned down so my mouth was next to his ear. "I'm Percy Jackson." His eyes widened even further before I slit his throat. I looked up to see Hades and Zeus staring at me. I was a little annoyed.

"Well. What are you staring at. We've got nearly 3 seconds left before Gaia arrives. You want out of here or not?" I asked. They ran towards me and I teleported out. Just managing to catch a look I wouldn't forget in a hurry. I made a camera appear on command and snapped a photo. It was Gaia. Seeing me escape with two of the big three.

"_JACKSOOOON!"_echoed throughout Greece.

We appeared at the top of a mountain in the rocky mountains. I was tired. I smashed my crystal to the ground and my tent appeared. The gods stared at me. I sighed.

"I, Perceus Orion Jackson, give you permission to use this tent at this present moment in time." I said sarcastically. This meant they could enter my domain, they didn't need to know that's what it meant. Sarcasm throws them off, and they won't be allowed to enter whenever they want. They gave me a look and entered. I followed them inside. They stood there, gaping at the view. Then, another version of me walked out of the nearby trees walking with a very familiar caramel hair. Calypso. She saw me, then looked as the me that was walking beside her faded. She turned and saw the view, and stood there, also gaping at the sight. I looked at the three immortals. Two gods and Titan daughter. All either prisoners or abandoned. I took a breath and started to speak.

"Welcome, to the last safe place. Where those who are hopeless will discover hope. The helpless help. Where the hurt will heal. Where the lost will be found. Welcome, to Haven." I said dramatically.

**-While Percy was **_**dealing**_** with Hyperion, Prometheus, and Atlas-**

[3rd Person]

_I hope that worked. – _Percy, when he meets the three Titans.

On the East coast of what was once Florida, a man shimmered into existence. He looked around himself. Then, after seeming to check he was ok, stared at the ocean in front of himself.

"Sweet...it worked. There's like, two of me." He grinned. Then started walking into the ocean, or more, started walking on top of the ocean. The man kept walking for hours, before another man broke the surface of the water.

"I found you Jackson, and this time, you won't escape. There isn't any land for miles around! You can't escape." He bellowed. The now identified Jackson just smiled at him. It was an unnerving smile, the type that makes you think you're forgetting something. The other man started to get nervous. "Why are you smiling! You think smiling in the face of death is smart? You think it's brave? HA, you are going to die here Jackson, and Gaia has good plans for you."

Jackson continued to smile, and started to chuckle. Then, full out laughing. When Jackson was hit by a wave, he sighed and looked straight at the other man.

"Oceanus. How have you been? I mean the seas are nice today aren't they. Oh, wait. Yeah, I guess you wouldn't be as knowledgeable on that. Em. The ocean looks good today, what's got you in a good mood?"

Oceanus stared at Jackson. The man looked to be 20, and was wearing beach shorts and a Hawaiian top. He looked just like his father, only more relaxed in his opinion. He was baffled. What could make him so relaxed.

"Why are you so CALM!" Oceanus screamed. "We've kidnapped your friends! We're TORTOURING your FAMILY! Hell, we gave that Gabe Uglino your MOTHER to do whatever he wanted with her!"

A dark look passed over Jackson's face. Oceanus suddenly sensed he shouldn't have said that. A small, humourless laugh escaped Jackson's lips. He raised his head and stared Oceanus straight in his eyes. Oceanus shivered. Jackson's eyes were no longer the bright sea green colour. No. They were now a swirling vortex of black and silver. Oceanus went to run but suddenly found he couldn't move. He stared up in fear at Jackson as he slowly started walking towards him. Pillars of water shooting out of the ocean around them. Lightning cackling overhead. And fire flaring and entwining around the pillars of water. Oceanus' fear rose to new levels. Jackson still walking forward, slowly making his way towards Oceanus. Oceanus now knew what it was like to stare into the face of death. Horrifying.

When Oceanus didn't think he could be more scared, Black holes started appearing around them, drawing in everything. The water. The animals. Everything. Lightning started smashing into his domain, the fire burning all of the coral from the sea floor below. And the pillars of water started to freeze, creating large structures of ice. A small island of pure ice.

A new city would be made there years later. Founded on the structure of permanently frozen ice. A stairway of ice leading towards the ocean, where the waves would occasionally smash against the pillars, only to be reminded that the pillars were stronger than any wave. A strange phenomena was associated with the island of ice. No monsters, no Titans, and nobody with evil intent seemed to be able to enter the island. It was as if the ice had a magical presence inside of it. A presence which refused any with ill intent. Little did they know that they were very close, for inside the ice resided the spirit of Sally Jackson. Continuing her work of protecting those who needed help, and always offering shelter to those in need. Her son had allowed her to help others for eternity, she couldn't have refused. It was one of her dearest wishes, to help others.

However, Oceanus was too busy to notice this amazing structure be created. No. He was staring at Jackson. More accurately, his eyes. Those deep, endless, timeless, void black eyes. Eyes which were promising pain. Jackson didn't even notice what he had done, how the weather was reacting, how nature was reacting to his rage. He didn't even break a sweat when he subconsciously fused his mothers spirit into the magical ice. He was to focused on bringing an end to the creature in front of him. Said creature was frozen once more in terror.

"You can insult me. You can beat me. You can even bloody attack me every day. But. You. Leave. My. Mother. Alone." Jackson said. His voice emotionless and chilling Oceanus to the marrow of his bones. He nodded fearfully. Jackson chuckled a dark, almost evil laugh. "You won't be hurting anyone anymore _Oceanus_." He spat out the name with such venom, one wouldn't be able to recognise this was the same person currently playing with 3 Titans on land.

With that, Oceanus was absorbed in a black hole. The weather went back to normal, the seas calming down, leaving only the new island of ice as any evidence that anything had happened. A statue grew out of the ice, and a temple grew surrounding the statue. The temple was ethereal, and stunningly beautiful. But it couldn't compare to the statue. A grown woman cradling a child in her arms. A plaque underneath read.

Sally Jackson. Even In death she shall protect the innocent and pure.

Beneath this plaque and at the statue's feet, was a sacrificial brazier. In years to come, when a town of those pure hearted lived came to be. Sacrifices were made into the brazier. The people noticed that the island prospered when the best of the food was sacrificed, they would have better luck at fishing, childbirth was less painful, and sickness and disease was lowered. And perished when undesirable items were thrown inside, fishing catches were poorer and sickness spread.

The man named Jackson walked away and headed seemingly in a random direction, yet with purpose. As he walked, an island appeared ahead of him as if it had always been there. Ogygia.

[Calypso PoV]

I hadn't had contact with the gods in a very long time. Something was up. Normally at least one of them would visit every few months. It felt like years since my last visitor. I kept growing my garden, and I kept my cave clean just in case I received a hero. I remembered my last hero, Percy. He had promised to come back but it was a worthless promise. Yet, he had made it. Most of them just left. Barely a goodbye. I could remember some of them wanting other things, he didn't. He just wanted to help his friends. I gave him one of my moonlace flowers. I hope he grew it, and started a garden.

As I went outside, I felt today would be different. I couldn't explain why, but I just had a feeling that it would be. Today, I knew I would get a visitor. I spent the day doing what I normally did. Eat, gardening, cleaning and eating. As it started to get dark I thought I was wrong, maybe I wouldn't get a visitor. I turned to head back into my cave when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I gasped in shock.

"Guess who?" said a voice from behind me. Nobody had ever managed to sneak up on me except for Artemis or Hermes. But that didn't sound like them. No, it sounded almost like..but it couldn't be. I turned around and came face to face with Perceus Jackson. He was smiling warmly at me. "I told you I'd come back. I keep my promises, even those I never officially make."

I just stared in shock. How? A hero can never return, the fates are too cruel for that. I saw three old ladies behind him, looking at me, smiling slightly. Wait. _Smiling?_ Was this a joke?

_No child. This isn't a joke. He was determined to find you, and, alas, the world is...in disrepair right now. The Titans...and Gaia. Young Perceus is the last hope for many. Demigods and gods are imprisoned in Tartarus. Others are perishing in Asphodel or the fields of Punishment. Few were lucky enough to receive Elysium. Chaos has lost hope in this solar system, and alas sold it to Perceus after 3 years of Gaia's rule. Yes, it has been over 3 years since the gods were defeated and the Titans have forgotten you, they are also unable to locate Ogygia. And so, we ask you child, do you wish to fight against your family and return this world to a better rule? Or do you wish to remain here, in a perfect world where no harm may befall you? This, is your choice._

I knew my answer. I also knew that the fates couldn't control beings such as the gods, the Titans, and the Primordials. It was saddening to know that the world once more rested upon this young hero's shoulders. He grinned at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. Then I realised he probably did. If Chaos sold him this solar system then...gasp. He has Chaos' powers then. He wouldn't be allowed to leave this solar system but he has the power to fix things. I smiled at him.

"Let's go, I think I need to see the world once more. Gaia's rule won't be pretty, I know. But, I haven't seen outside of this island in many a century." I said. He nodded and pulled a small rock from his pocket. I looked at him.

"Please grab some of your plants, I think my home could use some beauty like this. I'm not much with the decorating in plant life department." He said while smashing the rock under his foot. A small tent appeared. "This is the gateway to my home, a new planet only accessible via this." He clarified. I looked at him in approval, that was smart. If you could only get to this place via his tent, and this tent could be _anywhere_ then he was most likely safe. And, it looked like you would need permission for the tent to even open. Smart. He's getting better.

I grabbed some plants and took one last look at Ogygia. A tear ran down my face as I thought of leaving. He gripped me in a friendly hug. I smiled and we went through the tent.

The view was..amazing. He definitely did a good job on this planet. The planet smelled of nature. Trees lush and full of life. The sounds of animals filled my ears. He started telling me about the planet, how there were no humans. How his palace was on the other side of the planet altogether. I smiled and laughed. Even smarter.

"So, you're telling me that to get here. Firstly, you would need to find the magically moving tent of You. Then, you would need to have your permission to actually enter. And _even then_, you would need to be able to traverse throughout this whole planet, survive all of these creatures you've made and get through your palace. Just to say hello." I looked at him. He squirmed under my gaze.

"Not exactly, see, half-bloods can just enter the tent, no permission needed. That is sorta a rule." He said. "And, one of my monsters automatically transports them to my palace if they defeat it. They are given a wish if they did it alone, and I will answer a question if it was a group who killed it."

I looked at him. What kind of creature would deserve this type of reward. I went to voice my question when he quickly said. "It's a cross between the Nemean Lion, the Hydra, and the original Leydon. So, one hundred heads which double when cut off, impenetrable scales and super poisonous venom. As well as fire breathing." He said. I stopped and just imagined this creature. Imagined trying to fight such a beast. I muttered one word which summed up my thoughts.

"Shit..." he started laughing. "I mean, that's some security, y'know." He just laughed harder. He calmed down and we started heading back towards his portal/tent. I was confused before I saw three people standing there. Zeus, Hades and..Percy?

I turned and saw my Percy fading. I turned back to the other Percy as he smiled at me. I walked over. He whispered to me. "That was a clone. I just regained memories of what he did and said. It was me, before I picked up these two basically. Now, I'm not telling these two my security as they believe I just own a magical tent and am a very, _very_, crazy demigod. It's better this way. When they take over I won't be considered a threat immediately." I nodded. That made sense.

He clapped his hands. And said his small speech. I smiled. Yes, this truly was all he had said it was. This really was a Haven.

**-Tartarus cell 230583721-**

[? PoV]

I heard the echoed cry even from down here.

_JACKSON!_

I knew he was coming. And I could sense my dad was gone. He was free. I smiled brightly. Perceus Jackson truly doesn't break his promises. Ever. His first stage was set. Now, his strike would come. And more people would believe me. They couldn't possibly have missed the cry of Gaia. I'm near the bottom and heard it. We would conserve more energy, and our armies would rise again.

But for now, we just had to survive Gaia's wrath. That wouldn't be too hard, just slightly worse tortures. I could handle that if that was the cost of freedom.

**-Olympian Hearth room-**

The hearth of Hestia grew and burned slightly more brightly. The fall of the 2nd 4th age was coming. And the return of the Olympians was also arriving. Now, all that was left was the time span it took.

Guards outside the room gazed wearily at the sight. They knew what this meant. If the threat wasn't soon dealt with, they were in for a world of pain. They had to remove Jackson from the board, and quickly.

**A/N**

**Hi, longer chapter because of the wait I made you guys sit through. Sorry. Exams and studying. Karma that pressure makes my muse take off in a different area I think. Study for your exams, hey I've got a great idea for a story.**

**So, the person in cell 230583721 is a demigod. Who is it though? This won't be a PercyxCalypso by the way. Just so you know.**

**Anyway, review. It helps me in more ways than one. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**...yeah, I'm trying to keep on top of my homework and stuffs. As well as Christmas and the Exams which are round the corner, I've not had much time to write. I did write a chapter 6 in late January, but it was like...**_**seriously?**_** So, I left this for a little while to recover my muse from my other unpublished stories which seem to have a hyper muse right now. Still working on those however. Anyway, I decided I'd try again on this chapter. I have like three ways I can take it, and I need to make sure I take the right one and then actually pull it off. Hopefully I did...maybe?**

**So sorry about how long this took though, I mean it's pretty pathetic how long I took.**

**Oh yeah, Percy's weird nearly rambling thoughts? He's been by himself, alone in the world for **_**3 years!**_** Of course he's going to be slightly...off balance. Doesn't mean he isn't an amazing fighter, just that he's a few screws loose.**

**Also, to WhiteShadow10, he doesn't really **_**know**_** how to use his powers, nor what the consequences would be if he did. When he made his home into a planet, he ended up having to make his home accessible through the tent, which if he loses means he can't go back home. I think he has to learn how to use them, otherwise it doesn't make sense (Ignoring voice yelling Chaos gave him the knowledge in the back of my head...) how he can. When he made the Ice Palace and destroyed Oceanus he did it in his rage, like the first time he uses his water powers on Nancy Bobofit in book 1. Purely Instinct.**

Chapter 6

**-Tartarus Cell 230583721-**

[? PoV]

_Clank_.

I sighed as the guard walked away after locking me back in my cell. Seems like I managed to attract myself some unwanted attention from the higher ups. Not surprising really, I mean I'm basically starting a rebellion. I just wish that I could get more people to join us. Yes, I have a few of us but it's still not a majority yet, and even then that wouldn't be enough without a powerhouse or two who haven't joined us yet. At least my brother joined me, that helps but it isn't really that surprising. I'm his sister, he wasn't going to leave me alone in my crusade for freedom even if it means near certain death and permanently on the worst tortures if we fail. No, we wouldn't fail. Percy wouldn't leave us. We just had to wait for the right time. Still, there were reasons for those not joining us. There was more than just Gaia now joining them from the Primordials. It seemed that the rumours that one of them was coming around to her way of thinking was true. Even just _one_ more of them significantly lowered their chances of winning. And of all the Primordials it just had to be-

"Hey runt, time for work. Get out here. We need more weapons." A guard yelled. Ugh, I was thinking too long, and to deeply it seemed as I hadn't heard him coming. Meekly, I got up and trudged towards the iron works. However, if anyone of the guards had known me they would have seen that my meek look was an act. Shame...for them. In time it shall cost them greatly, but for now... I've got a few hundred bows to be made.

[Percy PoV]

As Zeus, Hades and Calypso looked over the forest again, I quickly decided to create a small town nearby. It would be suspicious if they saw it appear so close to the entrance, but there was no way in Tartarus was I taking them to my palace. Maybe I'm just selfish and want to keep it to myself...probably. I think they're coming back around and Calypso seems to be done admiring the view. Well, time to talk I guess.

"There's a small town we can rest in a few miles away from here. If we want to make it before nightfall we better hurry." I said, looking at the sky and seeing the sun starting to head away from its pinnacle and start its decent. They looked at me then shrugged and started to follow me away from the tent. Would have thought Zeus would have demanded I bow or something, give him all of my secrets? Nah, seems he learned some humility after all. I'll give it a week back in power before that leaves him.

"So, how exactly did you come across..this." Hades asked, gesturing to the world around us. I stopped, causing all of them to look around warily to see why, before I slowly turned around to face Hades and replied, in a completely serious tone. With a serious expression in my face.

"It was lying in Gaia's underwear drawer. She wasn't using it, I took it. End of story." Then, I turned around and started walking again. I think only Calypso caught my small grin as I turned around, but she was still having trouble getting the disturbing reasons of why I was even there out of her mind. I figured the mood was getting a little too much and the silence was boring.

"So," I yelled loudly, startling the trio following me and heard of deer who suddenly sprouted wings and flew away as fast as they could, after flying circles around us. This seemed to disturb them slightly, I didn't really care but I suddenly felt the need to readjust the settlement we were heading to before we arrived. "How have you been all this time? You didn't even send me any mail, Do you know how lonely I was? I mean, I was all like, 'Hell Percy, your own family are to busy being tortured to even send you mail? How low is that'. And Gaia was all like, 'Percy get back to bed already.' And I was all like, 'No, I'm going for a walk.' While Atlas was all like, 'What the Fuck?'" I was smiling like a loon but I didn't really care, I wanted them off balance, it wasn't like I was actually off balance..that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Glancing back, Hades and Zeus were looking deeply disturbed, while Calypso looked slightly worried, probably for my mental health. Meh, let her worry. Ah We're nearly there. _Excellent._ I started to chuckle, then I was full blown out laughing. The others just stopped and stared at me. Here they were, walking with the only one who could probably save them, and he seemed mentally unstable. Randomly laughing and had some really disturbing things to say, which he didn't say were lies either, or jokes. He seemed deadly serious as well. It greatly worried them, and greatly amused me.

"We're here!" I yelled. The others looked around.

"Em, Percy, nephew? This area doesn't seem any different from the rest of the forest, how exactly is this the settlement?" Zeus asked. All he could see was there was a small clearing with a small, dirty pond as well as what looked like a lot of excrement around the area. The trees were still relatively packed together as well.

I grinned. "That's because we haven't entered the town yet. It's here, but it's not here. See?" I said. They looked really confused. I sighed. "Ok, where is Ogygia? Its nowhere and its everywhere, right?" When they nodded I grinned even wider. "Wrong! It's got a set location, it's just that there are requirements for the island to appear in the area. Similarly, the town is here, we just need to go through the requirements to make it appear." They looked a little shocked at me mentioning Ogygia wasn't a moving island, and looked slightly resigned to having to go through the requirements. I grinned a little evilly, but I think Calypso caught it as she seemed to be looking for hidden actions more than the other two. She paled slightly.

"Ok, now. Remove your clothes." I said, starting to strip. They all just looked at me, I was naked by now, and they saw me looking a little impatiently at them. They slowly, if uncomfortably got out of their clothes. With all of us standing naked in the clearing, I started to speak again. "Now, jump in and out of the pond three times." They looked at the murky, filthy swamp water and then back at me, as I started doing the task. When they finally did it. I spoke again. "Now, cover yourselves in mud from the bottom of the pond." They were getting faster, or more resigned to doing this, as they started with little hesitation. "Now, we have to seduce the natural wildlife." Their eyes widened, as they watched me saunter off after a doe.

When I was out of their line of sight, I willed myself invisible and looked around to see I was. Well, it was a bit tiring I guess. And the concentration was going to kill me, but it did work. I walked silently back in with a camera and made three, all of which turned invisible and followed their designated targets. Hey, I wanted blackmail on two of the big three. Who's gonna stop me? I willed myself visible and willed the cameras to go back to my palace when they were done. This was fun, shame the sun was setting. When they all came back, they looked really embarrassed, and Calypso's hair was a mess. At my enquiring look she just glared at me. I smiled. Apparently they didn't like that as they all glared at me, as if daring them to do something else ridicules. I then spoke.

"And now, as the sun sets. We jump down the Rabbit Hole!" I said dramatically, pointing to the ground where a rabbit hole appeared. They all gave me deadpanned looks, and I saw Zeus lean over and whisper in Hades ear, "He's gone insane, either that or this place is really messed up." I grinned at him before jumping down the Rabbit Hole. Oh I was hardly done, no, far from it. In fact...this was just the beginning of my plans for them. As I fell down to the bottom of the pit, I quickly made the slide longer for them, so that I had time to set everything up. I then quickly made a clone of myself who grinned.

"Well, I get all the fun, don't I?" The clone said. I nodded before looking at him.

"I'm calling you Bob. Take care of them while I go run a small Prison Break. I need to destroy a few of the smaller concentration camps before I take out Tartarus itself. I mean, that would be like doing WWII without weakening the army first, just doing a full frontal charge at their complete forces. I 'aint going to win that without understanding my powers Bob. So, take out the smaller groups, weaken their areas and recruit some freed supporters, add to my army. Create flying easter bunnies which drop explosives. I got stuff to do. So, have fun for me. I need a good laugh."

"Yeah, we do. And oh...the blackmail material. Just the thought is giving me shivers. Imagine threatening to give it to Hermes. Oh..." Bob said, slightly drooling. Can't say I wasn't either though. That would be _good_. "Well, you better get going." I nodded and teleported to the tent which transported me to Earth.

Just before I got inside I decided I really had to come up with a name for this thing. I mean I use it nearly every week, and I'm still calling it _The Tent_. God, I don't want the Oracle to start sprouting prophecies like:

_Three shall go to the highest peak,_

_And they shall find what they seek._

_They shall enter the tent,_

_And meet a handsome gent._

Yeah, that's just like..Hm it does have a ring to it. Seems a little short though. Its missing something. Oh, I know. It needs another two lines. Maybe something like this:

_They shall give him shiny red rubies,_

_In return for immortal cookies!_

Yes...perfect. Yeah, I really need to get out more. Still, I need to name this thing. Meh, I'll name it later. For now, I need to get to one of the camps in what was once England. Little to close to Greece for my tastes. I like to keep a few hundred thousand miles away from there. Ah well, no time like the present. With that, I stepped through the tent and flashed to England.

Sadly, I couldn't resist the urge to change my clothes into a Union Jack shirt with plain white trousers, and a black top underneath the shirt. I turned my sword into a cane with a ruby on top and started to cackle evilly. Walking down the street, in my ridiculous outfit twirling my cane, I started to hum the national anthem while shooting laser beams out of my cane at incoming monsters as I made my way towards London Tower. Funny that Gaia chose the Tower of London to be her prison for some of the demigods.

As I rounded another corner I stopped and spotted the sons of Crius. Pallas, Titan of war husband to the river Styx, sadly they didn't get along very well anymore. Perses Titan of destruction and father to Hecate, who had been captured along with the minor gods. And finally Astraeus, Titan of dusk. I grinned. This was fun, and I was in character! I could act evil and inane yet at the same time geniusly!

"Jackson, this will be the last time you cross Gaia. And what the _Styx_ are you wearing!" yelled Perses.

"Hey, leave my annoying wife out of this! But seconded, what are you wearing!" Pallas yelled.

I chuckled. "Now, now my duckies. I think it's time someone taught you sprogs a lesson!" I yelled, twirling my cane before catching it and holding it out across my chest, the ruby glowing. The three titans suddenly found themselves bound to hard, wood backed chairs. They stuggled, unable to free themselves and glared at me. I was touched, really, but I was in character. The show must go on!

"What do you want!" Perses yelled. I grinned and started pacing in front of them, before swooping down and placing the glowing ruby underneath his chin. He tried to back away as the ruby sparked with power.

"Why, just what I said. To teach you lot a lesson! I've been watching you titans. Killing mortals. Burning literature. Doing a dump on the Majesty's crown! Even destroying the world! Well, you're nothing but a bunch of trouble makers you lot! And it's high time I teach you lot a lesson!" I said grinning evilly down upon them. For a reason the titans couldn't explain, they felt scared.

"Wait a minute, I've seen this before...It was on one of the mortals television channels. Some kids show. What the Tartarus are you doing acting like that?" asked Astraeus. The first time he'd talked as well.

"Well well well. One of you duckies actually knows something. I guess that means..." I quickly smashed my cane over his head, probably breaking his skull in two as he dissolved before our eyes. I then twirled my cane and smashed the ruby into Perses left eye, activating the electrical function I casually watched as he spasmed from the thousands of volts of electricity entering through his eye. It didn't take too long for him to dissolve either. I turned to Pallas who looked confused, and rather frightened.

"Well, I've got something special for you my favourite little ducky." I said, leaning down on my cane to face him. I watched him pale with a sadistic pleasure before I stuck the ruby of my cane up his ass and shot Styx water into his systems. I walked away, leaving him screaming in agony as his insides were burned apart from the water of his wife's river.

When I finally arrived in front of the Tower of London, it didn't take long to destroy the monsters and reach the control room. Looking at which demigods were being held, I had to sigh. Not in disappointment, but at the fact that my friends who could _really_ help were beyond my reach. Still, a group of children from the Hecate, Morpheus and Nemesis cabins. Really it was more than I could of asked for, well, not really but it was better than I was expecting. I ran to each of the cells until I had just under 32 demigods following me. 12 from dementer, 6 from Nemesis, 8 from Morpheus and 6 from Hecate. The Hecate children would be a great help, the Nemesis children would be useful as I know they don't like how outbalanced the scales are right now. Dementer kids would help with providing food. The Morpheus children would be useful because...um...YEAH! Now, I had to get everyone out of here.

I focused, and realised I really should _not_ be testing this now. I turned each of them into water, and then placed them into a jar which I attached to my hip. Now, all I had to do was go through my tent, enter the small village I made, and then put them back together. Easy, besides, Bob shouldn't be done with Zeus, Hades and Calypso yet. So it'll look like a demigod village when they finally arrive. Especially if my small raid on Tartarus goes as planned. I have a friend down there who I promised I would get them out. Not that I wouldn't get them out anyway, I just promised I would try to get her and her brother out as well as a small group of rebels. Hopefully, that group will not have expanded a lot because I can only really guarantee a small group of people safe passage out. I don't think I have the skill to teleport an army out of that pit. I heard it took a lot of energy to even teleport _one_ person out. Which is why there were reformed deities still down there, storing up their powers. Good thing I have a lot of energy, but still.

I sighed as I walked through my tent, which I had moved to the London Underground because I felt like it. I looked at my tent, dam it! I forgot to think of a name for it. Hmm, for now I'm calling it Duckies, no questions. For now. I changed the covering to add in a yellow rubber duck on the side, wearing black shades with a hand gun in its left wing. I nodded, smirking. Perfect.

I teleported into the cavern I had created for the village. It was a large, underground cavern which glowed with light from the lava running underneath. The floor was made from solid, 20 inches thick diamond allowing the light to enter and flood the cavern. The light then reflected off of the emeralds and rubies in the ceiling, allowing for an amazing effect of green stars and a crimson moon covering the cavern ceiling. I was still pretty impressed with my work. I sighed and stopped admiring the view and focused on constructing a building. Nothing fancy, just a very basic village that would suffice our needs for a while. I added in a few houses for the cabins, and a blacksmith area for when we got a few forgers on us. I added in some farms as well, for crops and food as I was totally not going to provide it all. I didn't want them to get lazy. Though the Dementer kids will probably just grow the crops for them, I didn't really mind. It was good to exercise their powers. I placed a sword arena in one corner and an archery range nearby. I would be dammed if they weren't in shape to fight for their freedom.

With that, I reformed the demigods. They looked annoyed, confused and some looked sleepy. They then looked around and their faces adopted an expression of awe. When they saw the lava underneath, some panicked before they realised it was harmless to them unless they actively tries to destroy the floor. When they all turned and looked back at me, I gave them a look which made them stop chattering excitedly, and remember that I was a general in war. A war that wasn't over yet.

"Okay, listen up kids. In here, your safe." I said. Some looked relieved but there were a few of the older ones who caught on quicker and sighed. "The farms will provide you with food, _If_ you bother to grow your own food. Yes, you are done being pampered. Here, you're on your own. No nature spirits here boys and girls. No satyrs to help you out when you're having trouble. No, we're on our own. If you want food, grow or hunt it. If you leave the cavern, your safety is _NOT_ guaranteed. If you don't grow the crops, you will not be fed. If you don't train, well, then you have to answer to me." I finished. Their faces had grown more disheartened the longer I talked, but I saw the grim determination in most of the older faces. I made note of those who looked like they were going to cause problems.

"Hey, we're children of the Gods. We shouldn't have to do this stuff. That's what the nature spirits are for, serving us. Letting us relax and sleep." A child of Morpheus yelled. A lot of the other Morpheus children backed him up, while some of the younger ones from the other 3 cabins did as well. I froze.

Then, I turned and had him hauled him up against the wall of one of the houses by the scruff of his neck so fast he didn't have time to blink. My eyes burned in furious rage at him. He looked like he was going to piss himself. "Really. You actually think that being a child of a god makes you better than them huh?" I threw him to the ground, and watched him look at me fearfully. I leaned over him, and glared down at him. "Listen here kid, because I will only say this once to you lot. Never again. Once, to each new group I rescue and bring in. You are the bottom of the food chain. You will not be getting special treatment from me, and you will not be being watered upon hand and foot. You, are shit. Monsters, eat shit. Gods eat monsters. Titans eat Gods. Primordials eat _everything_. Gaia, is a primordial. And Chaos, well, he doesn't even need to care about this planet. He has _billions_ of other things to worry about. One puny planet in trouble from his daughter will not warrant his attention. Now, you are going to train, and you will train hard. Don't even think I'm letting you lot from the Hypnos cabin sleep all the time. No, you're training. You will do what everything on the food chain does. The Titans trained and cut up their dad, the Primordial. The god trained harder than most and fought a war for bloody years, before defeating the Titans. Demigods train and they beat the living shit out of the monsters. Now listen here, I don't care how you feel. I care about the safety of this group, of all of our lives and winning this war. You, you are a very small pawn on the board. You don't get a say in what you do. You are safe here. If you want to stay here, then you follow my rules. Failure to do so, and I'll let you try your own outside this cavern. And when I said leaving the cavern didn't guarantee your safety. I wasn't joking. You're going to work as a group to make sure you all eat, you all train, and you all survive. This place can be fun, but you have to make the bloody effort. Yes, the training is tougher than anything you've probably faced before, but without it, you won't survive. You all think I'm lying? In the 3 years I've been running trying to free you lot, I've been hunted nonstop. I've fought Kampê more than 80 times. Hell, I could probably draw her from memory now. Get used to it kid, this is the safest place you will ever stay, and you only stay if you follow the rules. The more you work together, the more effective and more free time you will have." With my little speech out, I turned and I walked off. Leaving behind a group of shocked demigods. I watched as one of the kids went to leave the cavern. I smirked. I took a peak into his mind while he was gone, so his names John huh? He walked away and came running back to the group pale and shaken.

"G-g-guys. Outside...there's these...things! They have like a hundred heads and they're breathing fire! I saw dragons flying across the sky man, dragons! Like hundreds of them!" he yelled. The others looked at each other before they tried to work out a schedule for their time here. The Dementer kids would grow the plants. The others would train all afternoon and at night the Morpheus children would make sure they had good dreams. I walked over, looked at it and saw them watching me reading their basic schedule. I frowned. This made sure that the dementer kids did the most work, while not getting any training. The others could sleep in until midday, and even then they would barely get in 5 hours before their 'Free Time'. I looked up and saw the smug faces of the group I had pegged as trouble. I then proceeded to tear the schedule apart and watched their faces grow angry.

"What the Hades man!" John yelled. "That was our schedule!" I glowered at him and he shut up.

"That schedule as you call it, gave you lot barely 5 hours of training, and the Dementer cabin didn't train at all. They were up earlier, did more work, and had to provide for all of you. Seeing as you can't be counted on to do it yourselves. I'm making the schedule, and it won't be changed."

With that I made a chisel out of ice and walked over to a pillar of stone in the centre of the town. I started to chisel in a schedule, one that would permanently be there. I then told everyone to line up. When they had done so, I walked down the line of 32 demigods and started to break them into 4 groups of eight. I threw each group a differently coloured top. Group 1 was yellow, and consisted of 3 children of Dementer, 2 children of Morpheus and 3 children of Hecate. Group 2 had 4 children of Dementer, 3 children of Morpheus and 1 child of Nemesis and was blue. Group 3 had 2 children of Morpheus, 3 children of Nemesis and 5 children of Dementer. They were red. Finally, group 4 consisted of John, the final child of Morpheus, 2 children of Nemesis and 3 children of Hecate, they were green.

"Your colour is your group. Your group is who you shall work with while here. Failure to comply to working with your group will result in your departure from the cavern. Changing groups shall result in your departure from the cavern. The timetable you will all follow is chiselled on the pillar, along with the times for each activity. When new arrivals come I'll add them to a group I think they'll work best with, while trying to keep numbers even. When we have enough, there will be more groups." I walked away, trying not to laugh from their faces as I walked past the four houses and threw different coloured flags outside the doors, signifying where each group were sleeping.

On the pillar of rock, I had chiselled the timetable. As well as placed a digital clock on all four sides of the pillar, so they knew what time, day, month, and year it was. Yeah, they had no excuses for not doing their activities.

Monday

6 - 9 am – Group 1 farms – group 2 physical workout – group 3 Archery – group 4 swordsmanship

9 - 10 am Breakfast

10 – 12 am – group 1 physical workout – group 2 swordsmanship – group 3 hunting – group 4 Archery

12 – 1 pm Lunch

1 – 5 pm – groups 1-2-4 power lessons – group 3 hunting

5 – 6 pm dinner

6 – 8 pm – groups 1-4 physical workout – group 2 Archery – group 3 free time

8 pm – 9 pm - free time

9 pm – lights out

It was similar on the other days, merely changing who did what at each time. Whoever went hunting got the afternoon off, similarly they were hunting for most of the day and were in the most danger. I could hear the screaming of how wrong this all was from here. Sigh. Before I got the chance to turn around, I heard someone from the Demeneter cabin yell at him to shut up and accept the fact they had a war general for a leader. A war general who didn't take crap and would likely kill him if he kept making a nuisance of himself. I was surprised, they knew that all ready. That was good. Teaching the little children hunting would be a pain though. Even just basic hunting. I really need to find the hunters soon. Then they can put up with this pain of teaching them. Hmph, I can feel their anger at that idea already, I think I have to do that now.

**A/N**

**Ok, I'm mean and am having a lot of fun with the unnamed prisoner. However, there's another really obvious clue as to who it is. Another Primordial is now with Gaia, but who is it? Haha, I won't tell. I'm going to occasionally change to 'Bob' and the trio when I want to. The small scene in London is Percy pretending to be 'Mad Mod' from the Teen Titans for a little while. Yeah it just hit me, if he was in England then I had to do that even if I did it horribly as lately I've been re-watching the series. Anyway, I really need a name for that tent. So, suggestions would be useful and appreciated. I wonder if anyone worked out who the ally is yet anyway. I'm going to reveal it later, next chapter probably.**

**Sorry for the really long delay again. Reviews are nice, as always. Thanks for taking the time to read my work.**


End file.
